HE IS HIM NOT SOMEONE ELSE
by lacusandkira
Summary: In this story lacus is not that innocent anyomre and kira lives with sting and auel
1. WHO ARE YOU

**HE IS HIM NOT SOMEONE ELSE**

_chapter :1_

_Kira POV_

I am running on the street to get back home because i 've got an emergency call from my brothers. My brothers are lazy selfish careless and everything a brother should'nt be. i hate them. I dont like them at all! But still they took me in when i am homeless. I kept ruinning on running for 30 minutes. When i got home i saw them lying on the sofa lazyly.

_Normal POV_

The door flew opened a boy with brown hair and violent eyes came in running and panting. "What happened! Are you guys ok?" No we drank all the milk so need you to get us some milk."said a guy with green hair. "Sting thats the big emergency your talking about!" A boy with blue haircut in "Ya what do you think the emergency is" "Auel! You called me out of my school and made me run all the way back home just to buy you some milk!" kira shout. "Ya now hurry up and go buy us some milk."said Sting calmly. "Cant you guys do anything on your own! I am the one who does all the chores and house work I almost do everything in the house and I also have to go to school(just you know Sting and Auel )you know! Cant you just help me out a little I am getting really sick of this."Kira said angrily. "Kira Kira Kira just to let you know we are the ones that took you in so the less you could do is repay us by doing chore now hurry up and go buy some milk"said Sting with ane evil smirk. "Fine" said Kira walking out of the door. It was dark outside already. Later Kira walking out of the market with a bag of milk. While hes walking home he saw a girl with long pink hair and ocean color eyes. Her eyes seem so sad. Shes wearing a really short and tight black mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of plack high heel boots that reach up to her knees. Shes walking with two wine bottles in her hands and her shoulders are against the wall to still on her feet. As the girl kept on walking and accidentally bumped on Kira causing him to lose him balance and fell hard on the floor.

_Kira POV_

Bang! Ouch that hurts. When I open my eyes I saw the girl on top of me thats when i notice how pretty she was. Shes like a falling angel. Her skins as white as snow, her lips look so soft and her beautiful eyes are like the ocean. We looked at each other in the eyes for about two minutes then her eyes closed and her head fell on my chest. I try to wake her up by shaking her, but it didnt work. Man what should i do? I cant just leave her here so i decide to bring her to my house. When i lift her up i am surprise that she is as light as a feather. I just hope Sting and Auel are out with their girlfriends again and i start walking home with the girl in my arms. When we got home theres a note on the table. It says"out with our gf and just put the milk on the table". Then went up to my room and put the girl in my bed. Then I went to the bathorom to get a wet towel. When I got back the girl was up already, but why is she crying so I walk up to her and ask her if she is ok.

_Lacus POV_

I woke up in a bed and i looked around. This isnt my room. I brought my handsto my head. Uhhh my head is killing me. I try to think what happened. All I know is that I was walking on the street after I ran out of his apartment. I brought my hands to my face and start crying as i thought about what i saw at his apartment. How could he! I loved him so much i could give him everything yet he's cheating on me. I kept on crying till i felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and met a pair of violent eyes that belongs to a brown hair boy. His eyes are so soft. He asked if i was ok. I want to say yes but I cant. The tears in my eye won't stop. He look so much like him but his violent eyes are softer. His face is so innocent. He sat on the bed and look at me and once more ask me if I was ok or not. Without thinking I pulled his body to mine and kissed him


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Hi everybody i am new to this so sorry if i suck at creating stories. Anyways i am a lacusxkira fan. Please tell me if you like my story or not and please leave some reviews and thanx a lot.


	3. SHINN

**HE IS HIM NOT SOMEONE ELSE**

_chapter :2_

_Normal POV_

Kira's eyes are as big as lemons. Lacus pulled away gently and rest her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. "Oh Shinn please tell me what I saw is just a dream" Said Lacus. "Um... excuse me but I think you mistake me as someone else" Kira said while blushing madly. "oh. I am sorry. I just thought that you are my boyfriend" Lacus said sadly. "Oh. Well what happened between you two that you makes this sad?" asked Kira. "Of course its ok if you dont want to talk about it" Kira quickly added. Lacus stood up and walked to the window "Shinn and I have been really close at first we were best friend and later on we started going out. We were really happy together. We even start living together, dont get this wrong we live with each other because so that we can always be with each other. But later on he found another girl name Luna. They start going out behind my back. Yesterday when I got home I saw...I saw them in bed together" said Lacus while shakingly and brought her hands to her face and start cry again. With that Kira put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Lacus's widened but slowly closing her eyes again feeling his arms give her comfort. "Its ok dont worry. I know how it feels." Kira said while patting her back. Lacus look up with curious eyes and said "You do?" "Ya I do." Kira said. Kira took her hand and led her back to the bed and said" Well you see I always had a relationship with someone else to. At first, I had a crush on her but later she dumped her boyfriend and start coming to me and we start going out. After a while she saw my brother and start hitting on him. Then she dumped me for my brother" said Kira look down at the floor and frowned at the memory. Lacus put a hand on top of his and said "it looks like we are not that different". "I guess we are arent we" Kira said. Lacus held out her hand and said "My name is Lacus Clyne. Would you like to be my friend?" Kira took her hand and said "My name is Kira Yamato and yes I'd like to be your friend" Then they talked and got to know each other. "Its time for me to go home." Lacus said. "What about Shinn?" Kira asked. Lacus didnt answer. "How about you stay here for a while until you find an apartment?" Kira said after the silence. Lacus look up at him with a surprice look "really! can I?" Lacus said with her eyes open wide. "Ya sure i mean if you dont mind beside I dont think my brother would be back home soon" Kira said. "Thank you so much Kira! You are such a good friend" Lacus said.

Then they start walking to Lacus's home."Kira thanks for coming with me to pick up my clothes" Lacus said while walking with him to her house. "Its no prob Lacus" Kira said with a smile. They're now outside Lacus house. 'Man I hope Shinn isnt home' Lacus thought as she open the door. When they got inside, they went straight up to Lacus's room. It took around ten minutes tell they finish packing, then they headed to the door. As Lacus was about to reach to the door knob, the door open its self. In front of her was Shinn. Shinn's eyes widened but later turn into anger. He grabbed Lacus's wrist and yell "where were you yesterday!" Lacus try to pull away but he was too strong. "Answer me now!" Shinn yelled as he tightene his grip on Lacus. Lacus yelled in pain "Let go of me Shinn!" Seeing this Kira pull Lacus away from Shinn. "Let go of her. Cant you see your hurting her" Kira said. Shinn was about to speak but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Shinn can you help me with the bag oh I see you have guests. Hi I am Luna his girlfriend and your guys are?" said a girl with red hair as she walk next to Shinn and give him a peek on the cheek. Lacus doesnt know how to answer that so she just stared at the floor. Seeing this, Kira put an arm around Lacus and pulled her closer to him and said "I am Kira and this is my girlfriend Lacu." Lacus look at Kira eyes widen slowly knowing what he is doing so she smiled and said "Y..ya nice to meet you." "Oh so you guys are a couple. You two look really cute together dont they Shinn" Luna said. "Thanks. You two too" Kira said as he peek Lacus on the cheek. Lacus blushed. Shinn was stunned. "You mean you two are together?" Shinn asked still shocked. " Yes and we are really happy to find each other isnt that right Kira" Lacus said. "You bet" Kira said quickly. "Ya right I dont believe it. If you two are together then prove it" Shinn said eyeing them suspiciously. "Ok then watch this" Lacus said. Lacus turn so she is facing Kira and slowly she kissed Kira. At first eyes widened but slowly closed his eyes and put his arm around Lacus's waist. Shinn watch them kiss and he felt like a whale has just land on top if him. "Come one lets finish this at home" Lacus said loudly so that Shinn could hear her. Of course Kira knew what she meant. Then they start walking out together hand in hand. While they were walking they didnt say a thing to each other. The both thought about what happened at first and are still thinking about it. Finally Lacus broke the silent "Thanks for helping me back there." "Its no problem thats what friends are for right" Kira said. _'Man I got my first two kissed by the pretties girl. How lucky can I be. Wait what am I saying she is just a friend so dont get this somewhere else.'_ Kira thought as he shook his head to get the memory out of his head. "Are you ok Kira?" Lacus asked. "Ya I am great." Kira replied quickly. "Ooook"Lacus said. _'Oh man Kira looks so cute. How lucky can I be. I got my first two kisses from a total cutety. He look so hots. Wait what am I thinking he is just my friend. Get a hold of your self Lacus.' _Lacus mentally slapped her self. _'I wonder what Kira is thinking. I wonder what Lacus is thinking.'_ They both think while they walk down the street. What they didnt know is that they both are thinking about the same thing.

OK THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT. JUST YOU KNOW ATHRUN AND CAGALLI IS GOING TO COME OUT LATER SO SORRY FOR CAGALLIXATHRUN!


	4. A DAY OUT

**HE IS HIM NOT SOMEONE ELSE**

_Chapter :3_

_Kira POV_

"Ahhhhhh" a scream from down stair. I know whose voice that belongs to. Its Auel and Sting. _I wonder what happened. Oh well i 'll just go back to sleep beside its none of my business" _I thought to myself. Wait a minute Lacus is sleeping down stair on the couch. _Oh shit._ I sat up in a second and ran down stair. I saw Lacus standing there scared then theres Auel and Sting a curious look.

_Normal POV_

"Kira who is this girl?" Sting asked. "Oh its my friend Lacus" I answered. Auel put his arm around Kira's neck and said "Kira, you sly dog. How come you never told us you have a girlfriend?" " No, she is just a friend. She doesnt have a place to stay right now so can she stay with us?" Kira asked. "Sure if she doesnt make a mess or what ever. She could stay but we dont have guess room so its either she stay in your room or she could sleep in the living room"Sting said and turn to leave. Auel took Lacus' hand and shook it excitingly and said"Hi I am Auel and thats Sting welcome to our house" "Auel, you coming or what!" Sting yelled standing beside the door. "Coming" With that Auel ran after Sting and they both left the house. "Hey where you going? You just got back."Kira yelled. "I am staying at Luna's and Stings at Meyrin"(_Luna is Auel's girlfriend and Meyrin is Sting's) _yelled back and with that they are gone. Kira sign"Ok do you mind if you and I sleep in a room together but not in the same bed.I mean you can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in the sofa bed _(I dont know what its called so lets just call it sofa bed)_ " Kira asked. "No not at all beside I am really grateful that you let me stay at your house when I dont have a place to stay" Lacus replied. "Its no problem really sorry we dont have a guess room for you" Kira said. "Really its no problem" Lacus answered. "Ok. Todays saturday and i dont have anything to do. Hey Lacus wanna go out for lunch later" Kira asked. "Sure but I have to look for a part time job after lunch. I just quit the job i had before" Lacus said. "Really me too and maybe we could work at the same place" Kira said. " Ya that would be great. Come on what are we waiting for lets get ready"Lacus said. "Ok" Kira answered and they both went to get ready._(Just you know they dont change in the same room. Kira change in the bathroom and Lacus in his room)_

"So where do you wanna go first? Wanna go watch a movie a anything?" Kira asked while driving his car. "Sure i dont have any problem" Lacus answered. While they are there, they decide to watch a scary movie because there is nothing good on unless they want to watch "Spongbob Square Pants". While they are watching it Lacus was so scared she grabbed Kira's arm and hide her face behind his shoulder. Kira just smiled while blushing madly.

"Man that movie was scaring!" Lacus said. "Nahhh it was ok" Kira said while driving to a restaurant. They talked a lot while eating. After eating they went to find jobs. While they are driving they saw a "HELP WANTED"sign on a pizza store. They both went in and got the job. Their boss is a really nice person. They both get 100 per month. Now they dont have to worry about money and could focus on school. To selebrate thet decide to go to"Six Flag". They spent the whole after noon there playing and riding rides. At six'o clock they went to the beach to watch stars. They build fired fire and sat near it. Kira turn to Lacus and was about to ask her something but when he turned he saw the saddest eyes he has ever seen in his entire life.


End file.
